Ferme les yeux
by Hermystic
Summary: OS. Après le fiasco du Bal des trois sorciers, Hermione fait la connaissance de Daphné. Une chose en entrainant une autre, elles se retrouvent à finir la soirée ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'un mystérieux phénomène intervienne ... Femslash Hermione/Daphné


**Titre : **Ferme les yeux

**Auteure : **Hermystic

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : ** Hermione/Daphné

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR !

**Notes :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je reviens avec cet OS - qui est un femslash - que j'ai commencé à écrire au cours d'un atelier d'écriture sur le Discord de la Plume arc-en-ciel. Les thèmes étaient **concert **et **musique classique** mais hm j'ai un petit dérapé et j'ai prolongé les premiers paragraphes en quelque chose de beaucoup plus long ... Je laisse volontairement des choses en suspens pour - éventuellement ? - y développer plus tard ... Pour le moment, je pense que cet OS se suffit à lui-même ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)  


* * *

Hermione avait quitté la Grande Salle depuis un moment. Elle essayait de calmer les larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler depuis que Ron s'était comporté en goujat. Les sanglots redoublèrent quand elle se rendit compte que Viktor n'avait pas été mieux. Après tout, il n'était pas venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle se retrouvait donc seule sur les marches du Grand Hall. Elle entendait la musique du concert des Bizzar'Sisters. Le son la fit grimacer. C'était trop fort, trop bruyant. Elle préférait le calme de la musique classique. Cela lui donnait beaucoup plus de frissons que ce qui passait à ce moment-là. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d'apprécier un tel groupe de musique.

Hermione ferma les yeux et tenta de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. Ce fut peine perdue. Les sons emplissaient son cerveau au point qu'elle ne s'entendait plus penser. Elle se fit une raison et rouvrit les yeux. Elle fut surprise de découvrir Daphné qui la fixait la tête haute, le dos droit. Crispée, la Gryffondor se leva en attendant l'attaque de la Serpentard qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, elle en était sûre.

« Hé bien Granger, un problème ? demanda Daphné en la regardant avec curiosité.

\- En dehors du fait que la soirée a viré au fiasco à cause de ces imbéciles, tout va bien, soupira Hermione, soulagée que cela ne soit rien d'offensant.

\- Il est vrai que ces _messieurs_ n'ont pas été très courtois, commenta Daphné en roulant les yeux.

\- En même temps, j'aurai dû m'en douter, je ne suis pas … comme les autres … trop sérieuse sans doute … marmonna la Gryffondor plus pour elle-même que pour la Serpentard.

\- Pourtant … Tu as attiré les regards … Des garçons et … des filles aussi, dit la Serpentard en la regardant avec intensité

\- Oh … Vraiment ? fit Hermione, perplexe.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire mais … Parkinson n'en revenait pas … Et moi non plus … Toi qui es si discrète en temps normal … avoua dans un souffle Daphné en la regardant.

\- Greengrass … Ce n'est pas drôle … marmonna Hermione, les joues rouges.

\- Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir … Les Serpentards sont honnêtes … dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Cette conversation est si … étrange … souffla la brune.

\- Dans ce cas-là … Nous pouvons l'arrêter ici et finir la soirée ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? lança la Serpentard avec un regard de défi.

\- Etonnant, j'ai envie d'accepter ta proposition. Après tout … cela ne pourra pas être pire que ce que j'ai déjà vécu » fit Hermione en répondant à son regard avant de se lever et d'emboiter le pas de Daphné qui s'était dirigée vers les cachots.

Thème 3 : Ami/Ennemi (Harry Potter - Hermione/Daphné)

Hermione suivit Daphné dans les cachots. Son comportement impulsif était digne de sa maison, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle aimait sentir l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines. En dehors des heures de cours de potions, elle ne venait guère dans les cachots et c'était grisant d'y aller en dehors du cadre scolaire. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle fut surprise de la direction qu'elles prenaient. Ce n'était pas la direction de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Evidemment, elle s'en doutait mais elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir retrouver son chemin.

« Vous ne vous perdez pas souvent ? demanda Hermione en brisant le silence.

\- Les plus vieux nous ont guidé au début avant de nous lâcher seuls dans la nature … répondit Daphné.

\- Je ne connaissais pas ce coin-là … murmura la brunette.

\- Pas étonnant, personne ne vient par ici » rétorqua la comparse d'Hermione.

Hermione grimaça. Ce que Daphné disait … C'était vrai. Après tout, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui descendait dans les cachots de son plein gré en dehors des cours et des retenues. Les deux filles arrivèrent devant une porte sombre qui se fondait dans le mur. Daphné sortit sa baguette magique de sa robe et fit une série de gestes complexes. Un cliquetis retentit et la porte s'ouvrit. Galante, Daphné invita Hermione à entrer dans la pièce. Elle le fit avec une certaine hésitation et s'immobilisa en voyant la pièce. Elle ne pensait pas trouver une pièce aussi chaleureuse dans les cachots.

« Surprise Granger ? lança Daphné dans son dos.

\- Un peu … murmura Hermione.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda la Serpentarde.

\- Non, je te remercie » répondit la Gryffondor en sentant son courage s'envoler comme neige au soleil.

Daphné contourna Hermione et l'invita à s'installer sur un des canapés présents dans la pièce. La brunette lui obéit et se sentit mieux en étant face au feu. Elle laissa les flammes la réchauffer comme si elle était glacée de l'intérieur alors qu'elle avait bien senti l'adrénaline lui réchauffer l'ensemble de son corps. Elle secoua la tête, dépitée.

« En fait, je veux bien une bierraubeurre s'il te plait, lâcha finalement Hermione.

\- Je vais te récupérer ça » répondit Daphné en se levant.

Hermione se tourna pour voir où Daphné allait et découvrit que la pièce comportait divers meubles dont une armoire. Celle-ci contenait diverses bouteilles. Daphné en prit deux et revint vers elle. Hermione récupéra la bouteille tendue et hésita quelques instants avant de l'ouvrir. Elle finit par la garder en main sans la consommer.

« Tu peux y aller sans crainte, ce n'est pas empoisonné et puis … Je ne suis pas ton ennemie pour ce soir, commenta Daphné, blasée en s'installant à côté de la Gryffondor.

\- Mais tu n'es pas mon amie non plus, répliqua aussitôt Hermione.

\- Et je ne veux pas l'être, affirma Daphné en la fixant.

\- Alors … Tu étais sérieuse tout à l'heure … ? souffla Hermione en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

\- Très sérieuse » murmura Daphné en continuant de la regarder.

Le souffle coupé, Hermione tenta de détourner les yeux mais ils étaient rivés sur ceux de Daphné. La Gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre mais elle ne put guère aller plus loin. Daphné avait posé une main sur l'angle de sa mâchoire et, de son pouce, libéra les lèvres. Elle les caressa doucement de la pulpe de son doigt ce qui fit frémir Hermione. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le sujet de tant de … tendresse ? Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, cela en était. Les caresses continuaient jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrête Daphné en saisissant son poignet. Au regard interrogateur de sa _camarade_, la brunette répondit par un léger sourire en se levant et en invitant Daphné à faire de même.

Hermione rapprocha leurs deux corps et les mouva dans un même ensemble au son d'une musique classique qui apparut comme par magie. Cela apaisa légèrement la légère tension qui était apparue un peu plus tôt. Les effleurements étaient toujours de mises mais cela devenait un jeu plus qu'autre chose entre elles. Leurs lèvres s'étiraient parfois en un sourire avant de se pincer redevenant sérieuses. Les mains devinrent plus distraites et s'égaraient là où il ne fallait pas les faisant frissonner. Le visage grave, la Gryffondor ferma les yeux, bercée par les notes de musique qu'elle avait appris à connaitre étant enfant.

« Tu es belle Granger, lâcha Daphné.

\- Hm merci » marmonna la concernée les paupières mi-closes.

Elle les ouvrit complètement quand la portée des propos de Daphné monta jusqu'à son esprit. Elle vit le visage de Greengrass près du sien créant ainsi une délicieuse chaleur dans ses reins. Les souffles s'entremêlaient, Hermione recula son visage, Daphné avança le sien. Un jeu de chat et de la souris commença pour savoir qui allait gagner. Bien vite pourtant, cela les lassa et un rythme plus lent repris. Les mains montèrent vers le dos, vers le cou, vers le visage en caresses aériennes. Hermione savoura ces effleurements. Elle finit par flancher et par embrasser Daphné. Tout cela parce que tout l'attirait vers elle. Evidemment, elle n'était pas coutumière de ce qu'était un bon baiser mais elle y prit rapidement goût en suivant son instinct. Pourtant, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle sentit Daphné trembler contre elle. Elle se recula, inquiète.

« Daphné ? Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione en passant à son prénom.

\- N… Non ! Fichue Magie … pesta Daphné en fermant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit la brune, perplexe.

\- Ma Magie s'agite, elle pense que … qu'il va y avoir un … un enfantement bientôt, tenta d'expliquer Daphné mal à l'aise.

\- Que … Oh … Elle pense que tu es avec … un garçon ? questionna Hermione pour être sûre.

\- Oui, Elle est en manque de nouveaux sorciers alors … Dès qu'il y a des rapprochements entre deux personnes, elle s'active. Normalement, cela peut se contrôler surtout quand tout est prévu mais là … Ce n'était pas prévu alors Elle s'est mise en mouvement plus rapidement que prévu, expliqua-t-elle, penaude.

\- J'ignorais que c'était possible … murmura Hermione.

\- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses Granger … susurra Daphné.

\- Tout ce qui n'est pas dans les livres j'imagine … soupira la Gryffondor, désabusée.

\- Exact, je pourrai t'apprendre mais … Ce n'est pas le moment n'est-ce pas ? » lança la Serpentard avec un sourire en coin en s'approchant de sa partenaire jusqu'à se retrouver allongées sur le canapé.

Hermione haussa les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Après tout, Daphné savait y faire pour détourner l'attention. L'habilité dont elle faisait preuve pour l'embrasser et l'effleurer faisait leur effet. La brune occulta toutes pensées parasites de son esprit et se laissa aller dans les bras de sa camarade. Quand Hermione voulut lui rendre ses caresses, elle sentit le corps de sa comparse faire des soubresauts. Elle ralentit le rythme pour l'habituer à ses effleurements. Doucement, la Magie se calma au plus grand soulagement des deux jeunes filles. Mais cela eut quelques conséquences … Le corps de Daphné se fit beaucoup plus lourd contre celui d'Hermione.

« Satanée Magie, pesta Daphné.

\- C'est rien, chuchota Hermione en l'enlaçant et en baladant une main dans son dos.

\- Il va falloir que je retourne à mon dortoir, souffla la Serpentard.

\- Je t'aurai bien raccompagné mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être la bienvenue, fit la Gryffondor en grimaçant.

\- En effet Granger, il est préférable que nos routes se séparent ici, lâcha Daphné.

\- Mais … tenta de dire Hermione.

\- Juste … N'oublie pas que, malgré nos différences, il ne faut jamais douter de toi, compris ? » fit Daphné en prenant le visage d'Hermione en coupe.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête, hagarde. En voyant cela, Daphné se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de se relever, tremblante. Elle tendit sa main pour convier Hermione à faire de même. Elles vacillèrent sous leurs poids respectifs et rangèrent rapidement la pièce pour effacer leurs traces. Elles se mirent ensuite en mouvement dans un silence étrange. Daphné était fatiguée tandis qu'Hermione digérait tous les événements, toutes les sensations, toutes les informations obtenues au cours d'une seule et même soirée. Elle ne pensait pas vivre autant de choses mas elle ne regrettait rien. Dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Daphné s'était arrêtée devant l'accès à sa salle commune. Ce fut quand elle inspira pour dire quelque chose qu'elle remarqua son absence. Elle se retourna et vit Daphné face à l'entrée. La Serpentard dut sentir son regard sur elle car elle se tourna la tête dans sa direction. Hermione forma un _merci_ de ses lèvres, Daphné hocha la tête avant de franchir le seuil et de rentrer.

Seule dans le couloir, Hermione se dépêcha de remonter les étages. Il ne restait plus guère de monde à cette heure-ci mais elle ne tenait pas à se faire surprendre. Une fois arrivée dans sa propre salle commune, la brune se hâta d'aller dans son dortoir, vide à son plus grand soulagement. Elle retira sa robe, froissée par sa soirée, parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce que quiconque lui pose une question aussi gênante qu'indiscrète. Revêtue de sa tenue de nuit, elle s'enferma dans son lit à baldaquins et tenta de s'endormir. Mais ses tentatives furent vaines quand une paire d'yeux glacés hantèrent ses songes quand elle fermait les yeux. Les poings serrés et le corps raide, elle se força à les garder clos. Elle sentit son corps s'alourdir. Son esprit rejouait encore et encore cette soirée aussi étrange que magique qu'elle n'oublierait probablement jamais. Parce qu'inconsciemment, elle savait qu'une partie de son univers venait tout simplement de basculer.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
